Peter Pan In England
by OCDBookNerd
Summary: Peter Pan comes to England to see Wendy and he just won't leave her alone, read and review.
1. Meeting the One and Only

I looked around my shoulder again, he was still there, following me, I was sure. I took a quick corner and waited for him to follow again, and, as I expected, he did. He stopped and looked confused. "Looking for someone?" I asked coming up behind him. He turned around showing me his gorgeous green eyes half covered with his ginger straight hair, his thin lips contrasting against his olive tanned skin. He was taller than me, but only by a centimetre or two. His shirt was tight and frayed showing off his abs. I gasped. He must be at least a year older than me. He grinned and shrugged. "Depends if I've found them or not" his voice was soft and had an edge of huskiness added.

"Look, I just wanna know why you where following me." I demanded, stepping towards him, backing him threateningly into the wall of the abbey."I wasn't following you" he protested, raising his voice slightly.

"Right, you just happened to of been walking the same route of me since I left the café." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes."If you ask me, that lad you where flirting with is not worth your time" he grinned.

"Stalker!" I yelled finally shoving him against the wall.

"Busted" he laughed; I turned and walked back out the alley, storming through the crowd towards the train station. I fumbled with my backpack to get my ticket out and finally I got through into the station. I was waiting for the train back to Birkenhead. Once it arrived I got on searching for an empty set of seats. I got out my book and started to read. I heard someone sit down opposite me, feel the breeze as it brushed past me. I looked up and sighed. "Fancy running into you here" he grinned.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"No reason, just seen you round and thought I'd get to know you more" he said.

"Funny, you say you've seen me round but I've never had the pleasure of seeing you before now" I muttered smiling thinly.

"I tend to keep a low profile" he said before staring contently out the train window. As we sat in silence I studied him, his shirt was a faded green, his jeans had a lot of rips in them as if he'd been wearing them non-stop for a couple of weeks, his ginger hair, I noticed now, was mainly covered in a black hat, only wispy bits at the end seemed to escape, and his fringe. He looked up at me and I quickly turned away. He chuckled to himself before looking out the window again. After a couple more minuets of silence he started whistling, I sighed. The train stopped, letting people on and off then started again. "So where are you getting off?" I asked."I dunno." he replied, grinning slightly. I heard my phone beep so I searched through my backpack till I found it, a text from my mate Binks. 'Who? What? Why? Where? When?' I grinned, this was a game me and Binks constantly played. You ask the 5 questions and the other person has to text back when they can answer all those questions. It's a bit sad but it gives us something to do. Anyway, as I was reading Binks' text the boy moved to the seat next to me reading my text over my shoulder. "Message from the boyfriend?" he asked."Something like that" I smiled, ok so Binks was my best mate, not my boyfriend, but I didn't want the boy to know that."Oh, are you gonna text him back?" he asked. His smile dropping for a second."Can't, no credit" I replied. This always happened, Binks would text me and it would be at least a couple of days before I could text him back. The lad got up and sat back on the chair opposite me."I can't believe you read my text!" I yelled at him. He grinned."Not like it made any sense" he chuckled. "Anyway, if you're going out with this dude why where you flirting with that guy in the café?" he asked. I stared at him; "oh" he muttered getting the message. "That was him""Yeah and I was NOT flirting!" I yelled."I'd hardly call flirting with you're boyfriend a crime, its no big deal right?" He grinned. "Unless he's not actually your boyfriend and you're only saying he is so you can get rid of me" "Busted" I muttered, echoing his own tone that he'd used with me before. Finally the train stopped at my stop, I sprang up and headed for the door, once I realised the boy was following me again I sighed. "Don't tell me this is your stop as well!" I groaned."Look's like it" he grinned."You're following me home aren't you?" I yelled."Depends" he laughed."On what?" I asked."One whether you're going home or not" he chuckled. I sighed and pushed past him toward the train exit. "Freak" I muttered angrily ramming forward through the people and once I was finally free I ran for it. I ran in the direction of the park. It was in the opposite direction than my house but I knew loads of shortcuts and hoped he would soon lose me. Unfortunately, once I looked around again I saw that the boy was a much faster runner than me and although I had gotten out of the train station first he was close and catching up. He laughed but I had a sudden idea. I stopped and quickly turned running past him and into the road that he was passing. I knew this road like the back of my hand but as it is connected to loads of other roads it's easy to get lost in. I grinned as I cut back across the field, past the lake in the direction of my house and when I looked back I laughed seeing the lad was no-where to be seen.

I'd like to say I never saw that lad again but unfortunately that would be a lie. The next morning after I'd scraped my tatty black curls into an untidy pony, shoved on whatever clothes I could find on my floor that where still clean, ran downstairs and had breakfast I stepped outside to be greeted by the same familiar face that followed me round all of yesterday. "You honestly didn't think I'd fall for that trick did you?" he laughed. "Go away!" I said firmly, "Why are you following me?" "Because, I saw you in the café having fun and decided to ruin your life, why do you think?" he chuckled."You better be joking" I warned."Of course I am, anyway I didn't quite catch your name" he smiled."That's because I didn't give it""Well are you gonna tell me?""If I do will you quit following me?" I asked."Sure why not." he grinned."Wendy." I replied. "I'm Peter" he stated. I nodded and raised my eyebrows in an 'I don't care' way. I pushed past him and went to the shop to go and buy £10 credit. "Where you going?" He asked walking up behind me. I sighed and sped up. "You can tell me" he grinned."I thought you where going to leave me alone!" I yelled turning around and staring straight at him."Yeah, well you would think that wouldn't you" he laughed."And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing, just that you'd think that" he grinned. I sped up and got to the shop. "Usual please Hut" I smiled handing £11 over to Hut, the shop assistant. "Can do Wend, although it's not really usual if you only get it once every blue moon is it" he beamed winking at me. "Who's your friend?" Hut asked nodding his head toward Peter."He's not my friend" I said bluntly. Hut shrugged and handed me a top up voucher, a pack of love hearts and 75p change. "There you are, hope to see you soon though knowing you it's not gonna happen" Hut laughed. "Keep an eye on that one" Hut said to Peter."No one will be keeping an eye on anyone!" I shouted before walking out of the shop. I heard Peter and Hut laughing together and I quickly typed my top up number into my phone. Once I'd gotten my credit I text Binks. 'Hut and Annoying Lad, getting credit, 'cause you text me, outside the shop, now : ) meet me at the park in 5 mins' I sent it. Binks immediately text back, he always has credit. 'Can do, nice to hear from you, an annoying lad hey, sounds fun ; )' I walked round to the park. Binks was already waiting there, I swear he gets to the park so fast sometimes I swear he lives here. His spiky mud brown hair stood out against his pale face and brown eyes. He was about the same height as me, lean build and if he wasn't my best friend I'd say totally sexy.


	2. Finding Out

"S'up?" Binks nodded coming over to hug me briefly, "Long time now see kid"

"Tell us about it" I agreed.

"How's Hut?" Binks asked.

"He's fine" I answered.

"Still dissed about the whole Kate thing?"

"Damn! I'd forgot about that, I didn't ask" I cursed myself, how could I forget something like that?

"And the award for most considerate and thoughtful person is Wendy Darling" Binks laughed, holding out a hand as if to escort me up on stage.

"Why thank you kind sir" I grinned taking his hand allowing him to pull me towards him.

"So, being stalked then kidda?" Binks laughed.

"Yeah, how'd u guess?" I asked. Binks nodded his head over my shoulder and I turned around to see Peter standing there scowling. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Ya gonna hook me up with a name?" Binks questioned.

"Binks, Peter, Peter, Binks" I said gesturing to both of them, Peter held out his hand which Binks shook awkwardly.

"So" Binks said raising his eyebrows slightly, "how's it goin' lad?"

"Good, and you?" Peter asked discomfited.

"Yeah lad, well Wend, short but sweet again but I better go check Hut, see ya round yeah?" Binks said holding out the hand I'd released once Peter had appeared. I took it pulling him towards me to hug him. "Don't leave me with him" I whispered in his ear.

"You'll be fine" Binks grinned against mine. He pulled away slightly to kiss my cheek. "Bye Lad!" he said before walking off in the direction of the shop leaving me alone in the park with Peter.

I was sitting on the swing swaying lightly with the breeze. Peter sitting next to me on the swing beside mine. "How long you known him for?" Peter asked.

"Forever" I grinned. Peter waited for me to expand but I was reluctant to give him more information. "I'm not going to get rid of you am I?" I enquired. Peter shook his head. I groaned.

"Especially not now I know where you live" he grinned. I moaned silently. Hang on though, if this dude wasn't stalking me I'd think of him as pretty hot. Might as well grab my chance.

"So, you know about me, what about you, your life?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?" he shrugged.

"Family, friends, house, school, stuff like that" I said.

"I don't have a family, died when I was born" he said solemnly, I was about to console him but he carried on. "I've got great friends from where I used to live, but they're too far away for me to hang out with now, I'm living where ever I find and as for school, don't kid with me, what's the point in it?" he carried on.

"Wait, so you're living on the street?" I asked outraged and surprised.

"No, that sounds really bad, I like to think of it as kipping on a park bench, under the stars" he grinned.

"But isn't it cold?" I questioned. He nodded shrugging.

"You get used to it, you know?" he smiled. I shook my head.

"No, it's dangerous though" I protested

"Not as dangerous as where I used to live." He shrugged.

"There is no way you can sleep outside tonight, the temperatures are below freezing!" I proclaimed.

"Well where you suggest I sleep?" Peter shouted, getting angry, this shocked me, in the short time I'd known him I never actually thought of him irritated. I considered this question and knew there was only one answer.

"My house" I suggested. Peter's eyes widened, obviously shocked by my proposal.

"Will that be ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure, my mum and dad's away tonight anyway, you can just sleep on the couch in my room, as long as they don't see you it'll be fine" I said stressing the last few words. Peter indicated his agreement. "Come on then" I grinned getting up and holding out a hand for him to take. He beamed back at me taking my offered hand and jumping up as well.

"Nice place" Peter said looking round my room sprawling out on the couch. I telling you now, I was glad my mum had told me to tidy up yesterday or there'd be bra's and knickers all over the floor. "So what do we do?" Peter asked sitting up again. I shrugged.

"You hungry?" I asked. Peter's rumbling stomach answered that question and after we'd subsided laughing we ventured to the kitchen grabbing some sandwiches ready made and heading back to my room. I sat cross legged on my bed patting a spot next to me indicating Peter to come and sit down next to me. He grinned and followed my instruction. "And to think yesterday you hated me" he smiled. I shrugged.

We'd finished lunch in a comfortable silence. I quickly took the plates downstairs quickly washing them leaving Peter alone in my room. Bad idea. When I got back upstairs I say him reading a book whilst laughing. I looked carefully at the book recognising it instantly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING MY DIARY?" I yelled. Peter looked up startled to say the least.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd mind" he smirked. I scowled at him.

"Hand. It. Over!" I ordered sternly. Peter obliged quickly realising I was not a girl to be messed with.

"So, in love with your best friend then?" he chuckled. I frowned at him.

"Don't say a word to him!" I yelled.

"Oh I won't, on one condition…" Peter started

_**Sorry it's a short chapter guys, and the cliffy, and the fact it's mainly speaking, if you have an idea what that condition could be don't be afraid to click the review button and suggest it : ) I'll try and update soon next time. Please Review, criticism and what you like : ) it'll help me for the next chapter!**_


	3. Roof time Magic

I sighed. "I'd rather you just told him" Peter grinned.

"That can be arranged" Suddenly he took out my phone. Damn! Did I have any sense? Why couldn't I have hidden this stuff?

"NO!" I screamed, launching myself across the room at him, fully intent of getting my phone back. Unfortunately he moved at the last second, leaving me to go sprawling on top of him. He grinned.

"Comfy?" he asked. I blushed red, hurriedly getting off him. Or at least that would have been the plan. "I'm thinking of changing my condition" he mused, encasing me in his grip, keeping me pinned down on him.

"What to?" I demanded.

"Well, instead of hanging out with me all day, you could just kiss me now" he chuckled.

"NO!" I said again. He laughed, relaxing his grip, I shot up standing on the opposite side of the room. It was only then I realised he was typing in Bink's number into my phone. Damn!

"Hey Bink's is that you?" Peter asked. I ran across the room diving at Peter. He grinned before I crashed my lips to his. Luckily for me, in that split second he was completely dazed and I managed to get the phone away from him and end the call. Once that task was done I lifted my face from his. He was grinning.

"I didn't actually think you'd do it" he smirked. I scowled at him, narrowing my eyes. "So what happens next?" he asked.

"Well you promise never to tell Bink's and then we go back to how we were" I replied quickly.

"Yeah, see I don't like that plan" he smiled getting up off my bed and walking towards me.

"What?" I asked meekly, trying to separate myself from him as he towered over me.

"I don't like that plan" he repeated backing me into the corner of the wall. Damn! Did I have to be so stupid? What idiot gets backed into a corner? Desperately, I looked around me for some inspiration to get myself out of this predicament. Failing epically, I did the next best thing.

"Get away from me!" I screamed kicking him in the shin. As he grabbed his bruised shin and started bouncing around in pain I grabbed my chance and darted to the middle of the room. Once he stopped hopping about I continued to frown at him.

"What was that for?" He growled turning to face me.

"Ermm…I don't know, a little thing called private space" I answered back crossing my arms over my chest. He sneered, shaking his head slightly, keeping his gaze fixed on me. "Look, just don't tell Bink's and we'll pretend none of this happened" I said, I'm not someone who can hold a grudge.

"Fine, I swear to you right now, under the roof above our heads that I won't tell Bink's that you're in love with him" Peter grinned placing his hand on the place a heart is meant to go. I shook my head in disbelieve. How could he be so calm about this? Stupid, horrid jerk! I sat down on my bed, leaning back against the wall my bed was by. Peter came and joined me. I flinched as his arm brushed against mine and he glanced down at me. "Sorry about before" he muttered. I nodded, showing I appreciated his apology.

"What did you mean, you don't like that plan?" I asked, getting a shrug back from Peter in reply.

"I don't know, I'm just not one for following other peoples plans, but, since it's you, I'll make an exception" he grinned bumping my shoulder before putting his arm around me. I grinned and leant into his chest slightly. This was nice. I forgot all about the awkwardness before and focused on this moment. "So, what are we gonna do?" I asked as Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, what do people with homes usually do?" He grinned. I frowned, yeah so he was homeless, he didn't have to remind me every time I mentioned something.

"We find as many reasons to get outside as we can" I grinned in return.

"Look's like I've got that down, I'll have to invite you to stay at mine sometime" he mused. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"You live on a park bench outside" I muttered. Peter shrugged.

"Do you have an attic?" He questioned. I nodded, "Where?" I got up, grasping his hand to drag him up with me. I directed him down the hall and into the bathroom where there was a door in the ceiling. "Do you have a ladder?" he asked. I nodded opening the bathroom cupboard and dragging it out. I placed it under the door and Peter climbed up on it, opening the entrance. He clambered into the attic and disappeared as the darkness overwhelmed him. I stayed in the bathroom until his head reappeared. "Come on" he said motioning with his hands for me to follow him up. I did, scrambling into the attic myself I followed his humming to the attics only window, dimly letting some light glide in. Peter struggled with the hinges but finally succeeded in opening it. He climbed out the window expertly scaling the roof until he was next to the chimney. "Come on" he said again. Slowly I set myself on the window ledge, fear of falling forbid me any movement. "Don't worry" Peter smiled, clambering back down the roof next to me, "If you fall I'll catch you" I grabbed my spare hand and pulled me up the roof with him.

"Peter….I don't think this is a good idea." I moaned. Peter turned his head to flash me an unbelievably magical smiled.

"Trust me" he laughed, echoing the darkened sky with a tuneless charisma. I couldn't help but do just that. Finally he got tired of dragging me along because he let go of my hand, in that very instant I toppled backwards, having set my whole balance on Peter. I cried out as I tumbled and I felt soft but firm hands grip around my waist holding me in place. "I let go once" Peter tutted, yet still smiling. I looked into his dark mysterious eyes and was blown away by the enchantment I saw within them. Peter picked me up and carefully walking up to the chimney once again, only with me in his arms. He sat down next to it, drawing me onto his lap. I was content sitting in his lap, looking up at his moderately shadowed face as he gazed out into the sky.

"Look" Peter said as he pointed to the sky, I followed his gaze and saw a comet whooshing past.

"It's beautiful" I gasped.

"Yeah" Peter muttered. "It is" I turned to face him and saw he was looking directly at me. He leaned in towards me, gently putting his lips to mine. I immediately stopped all track of thought. It was different to the kiss we shared before, where I was determined on revenge. This one had no reason. It just happened because we wanted it to. It was magical, enthralling, and absolutely indescribable. After a while of being connected I pulled apart. Peter smirked. I gasped. He looked down at me, once again leaning his face in, his eyelashes brushing against my cheek as he closed his eyes and slowly parted his lips. My eyes fluttered shut and my breath deepened. His skin was soft against my own. I wanted nothing more than for him to place his lips back on mine, where the enchantment could fire up once more…didn't I?

_**Hee hee, thanks to all my reviews, this is dedicated to Blacklace-and-roses, who I promised the chapter would go up tonight for her helping me out : ) hope you enjoy, read and review.**_


	4. Staying In?

I sighed, using all my will power to pull away from his closeness. His eyebrows knotted together as his eyes slowly flickered open. He frowned slightly. "I can't do this" I whispered, leaning my head to his ear, letting my lips brush against it. He shivered slightly. I grinned, my head still close to his ear. "You cold?" I muttered. He shook his head slightly as I moved my head onto his chest. He tightened his grip around me, forcing me closer to him. My body was pressed up against his chest, his faded green shirt twisted in our new position. I smiled, wriggling my head into his shirt and he slowly and gracefully stood up, picking me up with him. He scaled down the roof with he curled up in his arms as he expertly jumped back into the house through the attic window. I yawned against his shirt, he smirked clambering down the step ladder, and heading back into my room. Gently he set me down on my bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Groggily I rose up from my bed, wiping my eyes. Last night seemed like a distant memory, surreal, too good to be true. I opened my sleep filled eyes and skimmed my room, looking for Peter. Realising he was no where to be seen I started to panic. I got up, still wearing my clothes from the day before and walked downstairs. "Peter?" I shouted, the word echoing through my halls.

"In here" came a husky reply. I sighed, relief washing over me. I followed the sound of his voice to the kitchen where he was making two breakfasts. "I hope you like cereal, it's my forte" he grinned, handing me a bowl of cornflakes and milk. I grinned taking the bowl and the spoon graciously as I sat down at out kitchen table, he followed suit sitting opposite me. "Nice sleep?" he asked. I nodded.

"Defiantly, what about you?" I questioned. Peter grinned.

"Best sleep I've had in months." he muttered. I smiled courteously. "So what the plan of action for today then?" he asked, quickly shifting the subject.

"What ever you want to do" I replied quickly.

"Well, if its okay with you, I spend enough time outside as it is" he flashed me a smile. "Would we be able to just stay and hang out here?" I laughed genuinely.

"Of course it's fine, we could watch some DVD's, jam out to some music, talk…" I suggested, trailing off. Peter nodded enthusiastically.

I'd grabbed the cover off my bed and dragged it to the couch downstairs. Peter had picked out a pile of DVD's he would be interesting in watching and I got some popcorn and drinks ready. We put the first movie on, Phonebooth, I loved this film. Peter was watching it intently, trying to figure out the end. I smiled at the concentration on his face. His knitted eyebrows, his crossed arms, his partly opened mouth. "Please stop staring at me, its distracting" he grinned pausing the movie and looking at me. I beamed at him, yanking the duvet away from him. He turned to face me, I crossed my legs on the couch. "Did you just take the cover from me?" he asked, his face giving nothing away. I grinned and nodded. "Well" he said, leaning over to me, "I think something needs to be done about that" he yanked the duvet back. I wasn't going to beaten this time. I quickly and harshly jerked it back. "Look, is there any way we could share it?" he pleaded, glancing back at the screen. I pretended to ponder it.

"No" I grinned shaking my head. Pulling the cover up around me.

"I think there is" he grinned, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me towards him. "See, now we don't have to fight" I shrugged as he gently wrapped the duvet around us both, I cuddled into him as he put the DVD back on play.

3 DVD's later I was almost asleep on the couch, having watched all of them before and finding the last on extremely boring. Peter had put his arm around me halfway through the second film and I was too comfortable to move. "So what next?" I mumbled, lifting my head dizzily.

"I think we should invite Bink's round" he smiled. I immediately became full aware of the situation.

"Why?" I asked uneasily. Peter shrugged.

"Because I want to get to know him" he said. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll invite him over, for you!" I groaned, getting up from my extremely snug position to search for my phone. Once I phoned it I typed in Bink's number.

"Hello…? Wend?" Binks answered. "You mean, you actually have enough credit to call me"

"Shut up, do ya wanna come to mine?" I asked.

"Hmmm…" Bink's grinned. "God, I haven't been to your in ages, sure I'll be over"

"Cool" I smiled and hung up, I turned to Peter. "Happy?"

"Extremely"

There was a knock at the door and I got up off the couch to answer it. "Hey Bink's" I smiled as I hugged him. He hugged back before walking past me into the hall spinning round and looking around. "Still looks the same" he commented before heading into the living room. He stopped in the door way seeing Peter. I meandered around him stopping in the middle of the room to look at him.

"Hey" Peter grinned from the couch, he'd pushed the duvet off him now so it was on the side of the couch I'd been sitting on. Bink's looked at me with a 'what's-he-doing-here' look. I smiled, shrugging slightly and offering him out a couch. He frowned sitting in the one seat recliner we had. I went over and sat on the couch me and Peter had been sitting on before. I pushed the duvet out the way and we sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I'm gonna go the loo" Peter said putting his hands on his knee's to help pull himself up. Once he'd left the room Bink's turned to me.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"I invited him" I shrugged.

"I thought you hated him"

"Thing's change" I mumbled hiding my face into my shoulder.

"You haven't have you?" Bink's demanded outraged. My eyebrows met in the middle as I frowned.

"Haven't what?"

"Kissed, made out, lost your v?" Bink's said. I choked on the air I'd just breathed in.

"What?" I managed to stutter. Bink's came over slowly, setting himself down on the couch next to me. He cupped my hands in his, I gulped.

"I thought we were getting on great" Bink's muttered.

"We are" I smiled back.

"Yeah, but I want something more than that," he said looking into my eyes. I shut my eyes as my mouth curled into a grimace.

"Bink's" I mumbled.

"Please Wendy let me say this, I know that you want this too" he demanded. Before I knew it, he'd grabbed my face and collided his lips with mine. I closed my eyes in shock, to stunned to move, let alone react. After a while, I'd gotten all my senses back and quickly pulled apart from him. I turned my head away from him. "You know what Bink's, I'm not sure if I do want this anymore" I muttered just as Peter came back in the room.

"So, what did I miss?" he grinned.


	5. Disappear

"**Peter" I gasped as Binks jumped off the couch and leaped onto his previous seat. Peter glanced towards Binks and then to me, his eyebrows raised.**

"**Nothing much dude" Binks puffed. Peter looked towards me and shrugged. "Alright then" he smiled thinly, moving back over to the couch we were currently sharing. An awkward silence over took us.**

"**Well" Binks huffed, pushing himself up off the couch. "I think I'm gonna get off now, I know where I stand" he frowned, looking at me and Peter. "I'll show you out" I smiled, getting up as well. I walked him to the hall with a last fleeting glance at Peter before following Binks. "I'm sorry Binks" I muttered in the hall way as he opened the front door.**

"**So am I, I shouldn't of sprung that on you, I'm sorry" He muttered before working his way out the door. I stood holding it open for a bit as I watched him walk down the drive. He turned around and waved slightly before turning round the corner and disappearing off. **

**I shuffled back into the living room where Peter was standing up, facing me, looking annoyed. "What where you and Binks doing before I walked in?" he asked, walking toward me.**

"**Nothing" I said, rubbing the top of my arm nervously. "He just said that he fancied me" I replied. Peter smiled, walking towards me. "Ok then" he grinned, stepping closer to me still. I smiled, letting his closeness sink in. "So…" he beamed, only an inch away, leaning in and parting his lips slightly, "What are we gonna do now?"I smiled at him, "I have a few ideas" I slipped my hand slowly around his neck and pulled him towards me, letting my lips linger above his for a while before connecting them with his. Peter quickly pulled away. "I have to go" he muttered before sweeping out of the room. I stood there for a bit before I heard the door slam shut.**

**I sat alone in my living room for the night, not knowing exactly what was happening in my mind, or Peter's when he slammed the door. Grabbing the duvet and snuggling down onto the couch me and Peter had sat on that very same day, I lay to rest, sleep dominating my mind as wilder thoughts whirled and whirled in my head, my eyelids slowly shut but my mind stayed alive, thinking about the events that had occurred today, with Bink's and Peter, the question playing on my mind: had I made the right choice?**

**Opening my eyes, a creak in my neck, I realised I'd fallen asleep on the couch, which was never a good idea. I sat up gradually, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I clambered up the stairs to my room, intent on getting a shower and getting changed. **

**My room was dim, the little light I had blocked out by the curtains that were misshapen across the window frame. My stuff, all crammed into drawers and wardrobes to prevent it from spreading along the floor. I smiled, walking in and searching for whatever things I could find to wear. Once I found some suitable jeans and a shirt I wandered over to the bathroom.**

**The cold water hitting my bare body was absolute bliss. I tilted my head up, allowing the chilled shower to run along my face. **

**I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me, hearing the doorbell go as I did this task. I sighed, realisation dawned on me that I was the only one in the house. I decided to just leave the door, whoever it was would call back later if it was important. I sighed, feeling a sense of relief wash over me as I got changed again, my damp hair sticking to my face and dripping down my back. I smiled, I felt so fresh…so alive.**

**I hadn't heard anything from Peter yet so I decided to make plans with Binks and Hut instead, why waste a perfectly sunny day? We'd gone to the park, a place where all of our childhood memories together began, we relived the past, talked about the future, and took in the present. The day was fun, Binks acted as if nothing had happened between us yesterday which took a load off my mind, but I started to realise, as I looked back on past years, its been so obvious. How could he have been in love with me, at the same time I was in love with him, and neither of us realised?**

**I hadn't heard from Peter all day and I was starting to think he was avoiding me when the conversation of last night suddenly replayed in my head. Last nights events had spiralled and I was left wondering if Peter would ever return.**

**The next day was a school day, and although Peter had enrolled into the same school I had, I didn't see him anywhere, his faded green shirt was lost in a sea of people, and his ginger hair was concealed beneath its hat, meaning there was no way I would spot Peter at school. Instead of looking for him, I spent my time in a more productive way, messing round with Binks like I usually do. Although I had other friends apart from Binks, he was the only one I ever sat with at lunch, as part of an unwritten rule of our friendship. "Seen anything of him?" Binks asked. I shook my head sadly, looking down at the table. "That idiot doesn't know what he's passing up" Binks smiled, winking at me.**

"**I'm not so sure" I sighed.**


	6. Gone for Love

I was walking home from a long day at school, still having no luck on the Peter front, none of my mates had seen him or heard of him. I groaned on the way home, thinking of the long walk that I had to trek alone. I usually walk with Binks but he said he had some unfinished business to attend to. I didn't pry to much into this excuse though, Binks usually leaves me at least once a week as he is never up to date with his class work and ends up with some other detention. I was brooding on my thoughts as I finally turned down my road.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for another school day. I ventured out the house, walking to the park where I normally meet Binks before school. Unluckily for me I was early, not having checked the time before I left. Although a 45 minuet wait lay ahead of me I decided not to go back home and come back later. I sat in the park, on the swings where I could gently rock and watch the world pass by in a blur.

A boy, not much older than me, was standing lonesome at the other end of the park, watching me. His unnervingly still figure shadowed by the trees. I looked up towards him, his lanky figure a statue in the same position. I got off the swing, slowly walking towards him, hoping to get an answer and explanation to why he had been staring at me. "Hello?" I said as I neared him. He nodded at me, showing me my presence had been acknowledged. His eyes following my movement, his face unchanging. "Do you mind if I ask why your staring at me?" I asked. The boy nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you" he said, his voice both deep and high, as if in the middle of breaking. I looked up at his face, taking his features in, young and youthful, thin and slender, perfect for a boy his age, although his eyes gave away mystery, showing a dark past that was ever lasting, his eyes looked old, mature, as though they were too old for his face, kind of like Peter's eyes.

"Who from?" I asked, finally glancing away at his eyes. He looked away, for the first time in 5 minuets he turned his gaze away from me.

"I have to go" he said quickly, turning away from me and walking away quickly. Not a second after he turned away Binks turned up.

School was dull, once again no sign of Peter, I waited in the hall for Binks, where we usually meet up before lunch, but he didn't show. Starting to get worried I got out my phone, noticing it was dead. I wonder how long that had been dead for. I saw Chaz, asking if she had seen Binks, she nodded, spinning me some story about how not doing his work had landed him with a lunchtime detention this time. I shook my head, stupid Binks, he had to get his head together sooner or later. I thanked her and headed to the library without him, almost welcoming the thought of a lunch time by myself.

I enter the library, almost immediately noticing the boy I had seen at the park, sitting at the table me and Binks did. I headed over to him. "Sorry I had to rush off at the park, but he'd seen me, we're not meant to talk to you you see, stay away from Wendy he warned us, he's afraid. He doesn't want to be near you, he's never going to admit it, but he's fallen in love" he said as soon as I sat down.

"Who has?" I questioned.

"I can't say… all I'm going to say is, you need to get him back, he's miserable without you." And with that, he'd disappeared. I sighed. Riddles were never my forte.

Binks was walking home with me today, I didn't tell him about the boy I'd seen. He noticed I wasn't telling him something but he let it lie, knowing if I wanted to, I'd tell him. Our walk home was slow, we were dawdling as we talked about nothing in particular. Finally I got home and ran to my bedroom, quickly changing clothes and clambering to the roof like I had done with Peter. I was leaning back against the chimney, watching the road before me, the children playing, the adults gossiping and the old folk entering their house with bags of shopping in their hands.

Sitting on the roof I noticed a scrap bit of paper sell taped to the chimney. 'Wend' was scrawled across it. I unfolded it with trembling fingers. 'Dear Wendy, I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly without any explanation, but here it is: I can't see you, I'm a child, immature and juvenile and you, you're amazing, older, and wiser. I need to stay a boy, I can't get older, not yet. I can't feel like this, it can't look at you and be blown away every time I see hear you breath. I can't stay here if I'm gonna be in love with you. To stay young forever I can't fall in love, and seen as I already have, I have to leave. I can't grow old, I'm sorry, but I refuse to grow up. With love. Peter.'

I smiled, a few tears falling onto my cheeks as I reread the letter. He wasn't coming back. I was confused though, he wanted to stay young forever, but how was that possible. I sniffed, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. He had to go, he couldn't stay here.

Weeks had passed without Peter, fleeting glances of the boy from the park became more frequent and I finally got the chance to talk to him today. "You were talking about Peter" I said. He nodded, smiling.

"Yes, he wants to forget you, but he's sending me to watch you, checking if your alright." The boy sighed.

"Where can I meet him?" I asked.

"You can't" he muttered. My smiled fell.

"I need to talk to him" I shouted.

"He's gone, he moved back, he went to the lost boys, back to Neverland"

"Take me there" I ordered. The boy looked to the floor, shaking his head.

"It's not that easy, I can't get there without Peter, he's the only one of us that can get there, the only one with enough youth to fly, he's a child, he was born to be a child for the rest of his life, you can't change a boy like that"

"You don't have to grow up to grow old" I pointed out.

"You can't go there, but he can come here" the boy said. "I'm Slightly, at your service" he smiled, holding out his hand for me to take.

We'd worked out a plan, Slightly said although Peter had said he didn't want to see me, he could see it was driving him insane, and that Peter had to grow old sometime, or else he would forever be alone. I was going to see Peter tomorrow. No doubt about it.


	7. This is the Reason

**I was nervous. A cockerel crowed to the morning sun. I shot up, confused. A cockerel? **

**I got up, got dressed and wandered outside, walking to the park where I was supposed to meet Peter. A figure shadowed, hidden within the metal plane that I'd played on so many times before. The head of the figure leant back, another crow, only this time I knew it was no rooster. "Peter?" I asked, stepping from out of the shadows I'd concealed myself within. The figure stopped crowing, falling silent and glided out of the plane's metal frame. It sure enough, was Peter. **

**I rushed towards him, arms outstretched to hug him. **

**Tightening my grip on him, encasing him within my arms, hoping never to let him go but knowing it would never happen. I stepped back. "You didn't say goodbye" I said, a single tear glistening from my eye and falling down my check as I crossed my arms.**

"**I couldn't say goodbye, never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting" Peter said. I smirked.**

"**But you did go away Peter, why?"**

"**I had to leave, I've been gifted with a curse. I never have to grow up, I never have to die, but in consequence to that, I never get to love"**

**I dropped my arms to my side, stepping backwards. "Everyone dies" I whispered, my head exploding with all this madness. "I don't understand Peter"**

"**Those stories your mother told you, about Peter Pan, the boy who could ride on the winds back, who lived with the lost boys, a boy misplaced in time, so all grew up except him, the boy who fought pirates and spoke to mermaids, the one boy who befriended the fairies, well, their not stories, it sound crazy but it's my life."**

**I stepped back more, backing myself into a corner as he came towards me. "I'm scared Peter, don't be crazy"**

"**I'm not being crazy Wendy, I am Peter Pan, that's why I had to leave" he muttered, turning his head to the floor, frowning slightly. I looked up at him, waiting until he got the courage to look me in the eyes. **

"**What does it mean? Why do you have to go?"**

"**I can't stay Wendy, I love you, I really do, you're all I want, but I can't stay here if it means growing up, I can't grow up, I'm scared of life, scared of death, scared of love, but I do, I love you, I don't want to leave you but I don't have a choice" He murmured.**

"**Everyone has a choice Peter. No one has to grow up, sure you have to grow old, but you can still stay a kid, everyone's scared, that's part of life, I don't want to get older, the pain of becoming an adult, the torture of it all, but I've got to face it Peter, I want to face it, surly you must realise that you can't carry on like this, if you live forever then everyone you know and love is going to die, can you carry on? When everyone you've ever cared about is gone and you still haven't changed? Could you carry on without a care in the world, knowing you could have had all you wanted, but you turned it down because you were afraid, everyone gets scared Peter, you can't let it stop you!" I cried, pulling away from him and storming away. **

**It was crazy, everything he said was so surreal, so unbelievable, yet I believed every single word of it. That's what love does for you, but I couldn't stand there and let him tell me that he was leaving, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.**

**This was the last time he would ever say goodbye…**


	8. I can't NOT be here

I actually hated him. I hated the way every time I thought about him, my tummy would float to the sky and fill with a million butterflies. I hated the way every time I thought I'd caught a glance of him, my heart would skip a couple of beats. I hated the way every time I heard his voice my whole soul would leap into my throat. I hated the way that every time I walk away, he never comes after me…

I'd stormed off out of the park, my eyes filling with tears as I glanced back and saw Peter still standing in the same place I had left him, staring at the floor. I frowned, pacing quicker to get away from him, he didn't know what love was.

I was sitting in my room, contemplating what had happened with Peter, cursing myself for not even being able to get him out of my head. I really wanted someone to talk to, but I couldn't text Bink's, not after last time I saw him, I couldn't talk to my mum about this, she didn't even know him, she would most defiantly flip. So I was stuck to deal with my problems by myself.

It was getting dark and I was just dropping off when I heard a tap on my window. I jumped, startled. Thinking it just my imagination, I left it, getting back to my comfortable position and closing my eyes again. A few seconds later, another tap on my window. Knowing my brain couldn't trick me that much, I got up out of bed and went over to the window. I opened my curtains and was shocked to see Peter crouched on my windowsill, smiling. I frowned, shut the curtains and went back to bed.

The window was tapped again. "Wendy, its me" Peter's voice rang out. I frowned, sandwiching my head between my pillows, however it didn't help at all. I tried to ignore it, but Peter was consistent. Tapping my window every 3 minuets and following it with a "Wendy, let me in." Finally, after half an hour I got up and opened the curtains, his face was blushed slightly. Mouth etched into a frown, I could see the sorrow filling his eyes. To see him that upset, that distraught… it broke my heart. His eyes glanced towards the lock of the window. I sighed, unlocking it and walking back to my bed.

I felt the breeze of the cool nights wind rush against my face as the window opened. Peter stepped gracefully into my room. Shutting the window silently behind him. I turned towards him, glancing at him intently. Waiting for an explanation. "I'm sorry" he muttered. I lowered my head. Frowning slightly. "I shouldn't of left without saying goodbye. I shouldn't of left period, but, being here threatens my very existence. I'm sorry" he stepped closer to me.

"If you can't be here," I muttered darkly, "Then why are you?" I glanced up. Peters eyebrows cocked, his mouth thinning. His head turned away from my slightly, deep in thought. Silence echoed in my room, screaming against my heart, each new second painfully ticking past. My throat stabbing into my core.

"I-I-I" Peter stuttered. "I don't know…" he crossed his arms across his chest, as if drawing himself in. He sighed, stepping away from me slightly. Eyebrows knitted and eyes looking down, his face paled. Looking behind him, he fell back onto my window ledge to sit down. "I can't…"

"Then leave Peter! I get that you can't, and I can't either!" I shouted. Peter looked up, his eyes glistening. "I can't keep getting rejected by you. I know you're trying to make me understand, but I don't care, if you want to go, just leave!"

"I can't leave you Wendy, I can't go without you, I can't get you out of my mind!" Peter muttered stepping forward. My jaw dropped. "I can't be here, but at the same time, I can't not be here. You're on my mind every single second of every single day and I don't understand it. I can't be in love, yet, somehow, I am" He stepped towards me further. Dropping his arms to mine to grasp my hands in his. I inhaled.

"I don't understand." I whispered.

"I love you Wendy, I don't know how, but I do" his lips brushed against mine and I could feel the room spinning. My eyes filled as I shut them, allowing myself to be swept up in the magic of the kiss. I quickly pulled apart.

"You're just a boy Peter" I remarked. He smirked.

"Not anymore Wendy, I'm just immature."

Peter's smile was gorgeous. It made my heart skip a couple of beats and caused my very own smile to form. This time though, it did not have the same effect it usually does. "But what about not wanting to grow up, being afraid?" I asked. Determined to understand this boy.

"I could do that, but that would involve not being with you…and a future without you if tonnes worse than everything else I was ever afraid of. You've got my hooked Wend, I'm addicted." He grinned. I sighed, blushing slightly.

"I can't take you back Peter, not yet, I need time to think" I grumbled.

Peters head bowed. "I guess that's fair, I'll come and see you tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded.

Shit.


	9. Choices

_It was getting closer and closer to morning and I still hadn't figured out what to do. Did I like Peter? Sure as Hell. Did he hurt me? Sure as Hell. Did I still want to take him back? Sure as Hell. So why do I feel like I can't?_

_At the time, pacing seemed like a perfect idea, but now that I've tried it, it proves to be pointless, succeeding only in getting rid of my distracting twitch. I loved Peter, I really truly did, but he left me once, what was to stop him leaving me again? My mind whirled with different outcomes of each and every choice, only managing in giving me a head ache. Every short moment me and Peter had spent together had been magical, my mouth turned into a smile just thinking about our kiss on the roof, and our sofa day, curled up watching films, even most of the arguments we'd had. I knew that there was only one choice for me to make._

_Morning came, and sure enough, Peter was right there, bright and early, with his rooster caw. His face was perfect except for the hint of bags under his eyes, showing a restless night, probably mirroring my own. I smiled lightly, looking him up and down as he once again knocked on my window, holding two to-go cups of tea. Leaning over to open the latch and let him in, I took the tea. "I come offering peace" he smirked. "Asking for your verdict."_

"_It's great tea." I agreed. His smile faltered. _

"_That's not what I meant…" I sighed._

"_Peter… I…" I started, but Peter stopped me._

"_Before you say anything, or make any decision, there are some things I need to point out." He grinned. I nodded, looking at him sceptically. "First," he continued, "you are the most beautiful and charming girl, no, make that person, I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You are witty, and funny, and clever, and I know that you deciding to stay with a guy like me, with no proper home, and a load of problems will just be settling, but I have so much to offer. I told you I left you because I love you, and I know you had a hard time understanding that, I know I did, I thought leaving you would be best for both of us, but it ripped me apart Wendy, I did nothing but think about you, ask Slightly. I left you because my family needed me, the lost boys needed me, or so I thought, Slightly is good enough, strong enough, brave enough to take care of them all now, and it's time I moved on. I've come back for you Wendy, and I'm back for good. I'm ready to grow old, and I want to do it with you." Peter looked me in the eyes expectantly._

_I stared. I stared and I stared and I stared. No one has ever said anything like that to me before in my life. "Kinda deep for you, don't you think?" I smirked, and Peter grinned, laughing awkwardly to fill the silence._

"_Mind made up yet?"_

_Hell, of course, he didn't even have to make that speech, I love Peter, I do, and it doesn't matter that he left, what matters is he came back. Of course, I couldn't show him this. "I don't know, I might need some more convincing…" I smiled. Peter raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh really?" He said, leaning forward towards me, he raised his hand up to my cheek, sliding it through my hair before slowly bringing his lips to mine, softly at first, before pulling me towards him, sliding his hand to the back of my neck to deepen the kiss whilst his other hand slide to my waist. Sparks flew in my mind and the only conscious thought I had was to move my hands to his chest, tracing small circles in his shirt. His mouth opened slightly, closing again on my lower lip and biting softly, my brain short circuited, and I grinned, grabbing his shirt and pulling his body closer to mine. I felt his lips smile against mine before he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine before looking into my eyes. "Convincing enough?" He smirked, and all I could do was grin. "I love you Wendy"_

"_I love you too Peter."_


End file.
